The New Girl
by ELiTe xSHAD0W
Summary: Tikal is new to Station Square High School and is excited. But, the snooty popular girls make life a livin' hell for her. Will a certain black hedgehog be able to lift her spirits and will they find love along the way? Shadkal Sonamy Crails Silaze Jave.
1. Chapter 1: Ready For The 1st Day

The New Girl

_**This story is mainly a Shadikal story. Also, has a little of Sonamy, Crails, Knouge, Silaze, & Jave. Tikal is the new girl at Mobius High and is lookin' forward to a fun first year at a new high school. However, when she gets on the bad side of the popular girls and they make her life a living hell. That all changes when she runs into a black hedgehog. She then starts to feel a way she has never felt before.**_

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning **

"Tikal! Tikal, hurry up or you'll be late for school"! a rather reddish brown mature looking echidna shouted.

"Coming father"! replied a young peach-orange female echidna.

She checked herself one last time in the mirror to make sure she looks presentable for her first day at a new school. She's wearing a gray and purple long sleeved fleece shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, that hugged her slender figure. On her feet she wore a pair of classic white vans. Around her neck she wore a gold chain with a locket that was given to her by her mother before she passed away.

She sighed as she laid a hand on the locket, "I wish you were still here mother. I miss you so much. I'm so nervous about starting at a new school. If only you were here to give me words of encouragement".

She grasped the locket tight in her supple hands and smiled to herself.

"Well you might not be here physically, I still feel your presence. And I just know you'll be with me on this day", she thought as she smiled to herself.

"Tikal, come on before your breakfast gets cold"! her father shouted once again.

"Okay, dad"!

She grabbed her backpack and made her way downstairs. She made her way into the kitchen where her father, a big reddish brown echidna with blue eyes, donning a business suit. He stood over the stove scrambling some eggs. Tikal then entered the kitchen and took a seat at the kitchen table. Pachacamac placed a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage in front of Tikal.

"Good morning, princess", kissing her cheek.

"Good morning, daddy".

"How are you feeling"? He asked rather curious.

"Fine, why"?

He sighed, taking a seat across from her.

"Well…I know that this has been very hard for you Tikal…you know with your mother…passing. I doing everything I can to make you happy".

He grasped her hand lovingly and continued.

"I know I don't do everything like she did, but I'm doing the best I can on my own. I know it's going to be difficult adjusting to a new town and school. But, your cousin Knuckles is going to be there".

Tikal stopped eating momentarily to look into her father's eyes.

"I just want you to be happy. I don't want you to hate me".

This really touched Tikal deep. She knows that her father has sacrificed so much for her, but, she had no idea that he thought that she hated him. She smiled at him, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"I don't hate you daddy and you should know that. I could never hate you. And you do a wonderful job taking care of me since Mom died".

This made Pachacamac smile widely, knowing that his daughter really appreciated him.

"Thanks, pumpkin", kissing her on the cheek. "So your still not upset about moving"?

"I'm okay with it know. At first I was unsure, but I think I'm really going to like it. And you know Mom always embraced change".

"Yeah, she did. God I sure do miss her", thinking about the memories he had with his deceased wife. He glanced at the photo of her on the counter top and then at Tikal. 'She's the splitting image of her mother'.

"Daddy"?

His daughter's soft voice broke his train of thought.

"Huh…oh, um sorry about that. I was thinking about your mother. She was one special women".

"She sure was", Tikal replied.

Whoa…better finish your breakfast before your late", glancing at his Rolex watch.

After she finished her breakfast her father drove her to school in his black Mercedes. His high power profile as owner of a record company made him very wealthy. Tikal glanced out the window to view the city as it passed by. Station Square was a large, accumulative city. A lot of big businesses were opening up out there, hence, her father's reason for moving out here.

'Man, I swear this place is huge. I'm not used to all these skyscrapers and what-not' she thought.

The car stopped in front of a huge building with a sign that read, 'Station Square High School'.

Tikal had butterflies in her stomach, but she knew there was no turning back.

She sighed heavily, "Well, guess this is it".

Her father placed his large hand on top of her smaller one, "You'll do great Tikal. Don't worry about a thing. Just be yourself and I promise that everything will be fine", squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Thanks, dad", as she through your arms around him and embraced her father as he returned the embrace.

"One more thing, Tikal".

"What's that"?

He pulled Tikal in closer and whispered, "I want you to be careful around those boys around Tikal".

Tikal rolled her eyes, "Oh dad, please".

"I'm smarter than that. I'm not like all the other girls that are having sex and doing drugs. You can trust me".

"I know I can trust you, I don't trust them. Just be careful. They'll say anything and try to manipulate young girls. You don't know what they're really after. Teenage boys are only after two things".

"I thought they were only after one thing".

"Yeah, but… sometimes they want to do it more than once".

"Don't worry dad, I can take care of myself", placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you're right I should have more faith in you. Now you get out there and knock em' dead", playfully saluting her.

She giggled and saluted back, "Yes sir".

"I love you", embracing her.

"I love you too", returning the embrace.

She stepped out and shut the car door behind her and readied herself for a new experience.

**_This is just the prologue. Don't worry the story gets much better as it goes on. Please review and give me some feedback. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like. This is my 1st fanfic, so I really want to know what you guys think of my writing. Please read and review! _**:)


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

_Okay, chapter 2 is here. Things get a bit more interesting. New characters appear in this chapter. I appreciate all the reviews that you guys sent me. Much love! You keep throwin' up them reviews and I'll continue to deliver a new chapter as soon as possible. I have a lot going on with school startin' up again, but I'm gonna do my best. I'll shut up now. Please Enjoy! __J_

Chapter 2: New Friends 

**Tikal walked down the busy hallway with her schedule in her hand trying to find her locker. The hallway was crowded with students it looked as if they were all cramped in. **

'**How anyone could find anything in this place is beyond me. This place is bigger on the inside than the outside.' She thought to herself.**

**Then a familiar voice reached her ears, "Hey Tikal!"**

**She turned to see a red muscular echidna with violet eyes and shoulder length dreadlocks. He's wearing a pair of dark blue denim jeans and a black muscle shirt and a red hoody. On his feet he wore a pair of red, black, and white Big Air Nikes.**

"**Hey Knuckles!"**

**She embraced her cousin tight, nearly squeezing the life out of him.**

"**Whoa easy, Tikal", he choked.**

"**Sorry", releasing him. "It's just you're the only person I know here".**

"**It's okay. Where you headed?"**

"**I'm trying to find locker 247, then I'm going to room P-15."**

"**I'm heading there myself, come on I'll show you where it is", he offered.**

"**Thanks, I don't know how you find your way around. This place is so big and so crowded", she grunted pushing past a herd of people.**

**Knuckles chuckled at this, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."**

**Knuckles stopped when they finally reached her locker.**

"**Here it is, locker 247."**

"**Thanks, Knuckles."**

"**No problem, cuz. Hey what's your schedule?"**

"**Lets see", looking over her schedule, "I have English 1st****, history 2****nd****, algebra 3****rd****, gym 4****th****, chemistry 5****th****, and Spanish 6****th****."**

"**Cool, I well be in the same algebra and English class."**

"**Awesome, well have class together."**

**This made Tikal very happy. Now she doesn't feel totally alone. As she and Knuckles were talking a pink hedgehog walked up to them. She had shoulder length hair (quills). She wore a pair of slimming denim jeans, a red turtleneck sweater, that hugged her physique and showed off her curves. On her feet she sported a pair of red chuck high-tops. She had a red head band to hold her quills down and a gold bracelet on each wrist. **

"**Hey, Knuckles", said the pink hedgehog.**

"**Hey, Amy", he replied.**

**Amy took notice of the light orange echidna next to him.**

"**Hello, who are you?"**

"**Amy this is Tikal, my cousin", Knuckles answered.**

"**Nice to meet you Amy," extending her hand.**

"**Likewise, Tikal", excepting her hand.**

"**She's new and I'm showing her around", Knuckles said.**

"**Well welcome to Station Square Tikal. I just know were going to be great friends, I mean if ya want", Amy said sheepishly.**

**Tikal chuckled at this, "Of course, we can be friends Amy".**

"**Really!"**

"**Yeah, of course."**

"**That's good, because some people say that I'm a bit annoying, being all perky and peppy".**

"**They weren't lying", Knuckles mumbled.**

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Amy exploded.**

"**Nothing, nothing at all", he replied frightened by Amy's sudden outburst.**

**Amy may seem sweet, but mess with her and you'll pay dearly. She could can flip the switch from sweet to angry real quick.**

"**So where are you guys headed?" Amy asked after she cooled down.**

"**Room P-15 Ms. Rabbit."**

"**I'm going there too!" Amy said enthusiastically.**

"**Cool then we'll all have the same class together", replied Tikal.**

"**Hey Knuckles, have you seen Sonic?" Amy asked.**

"**No Amy haven't seen him today", Knuckles replied.**

**Tikal confused to who they were referring to, "Who's Sonic?"**

**All of a sudden a blue flash flew passed the group. A cobalt blue male hedgehog turned around and stopped in front of them. He's dressed in a t-shirt, covered by a forest green hoody, and a pair skinny denim jeans. On his feet he wore a pair of red running shoes with white stripes and instead of laces they were replaced with gold buckles.**

**Sonic greeted them, "Hey guys what's up?"**

"**Hey Sonic", Knuckles replied.**

"**Oh Sonic!" Amy exclaimed embracing the blue hedgehog tightly.**

"**Amy?"**

"**Yeah, Sonic."**

"**I can't breathe", he choked.**

"**Sorry", releasing him.**

"**Amy, do you hafta do that every time you see me?"**

"**I just can't help it Sonikku", she said sweetly.**

**Sonic groaned at the nickname she had given him. Though it appeared he didn't enjoy the pet name or the affection shown from the pretty pink hedgehog, he actually didn't mind. Sonic actually harbored feelings for Amy, but would never admit to it. Sonic then noticed Tikal.**

"**Hey there, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog what's your name?" Sonic asked.**

"**I'm Tikal the Echidna, I'm Knuckles cousin", Tikal replied.**

"**Nice to meet ya", Sonic extending his hand.**

"**Likewise." Accepting the hand shake.**

"**Wow Knuckles, I didn't know you had a cousin who was such a babe", Sonic teased.**

**This irritated Knuckles and made Tikal blush. Amy nudged Sonic.**

"**Ow1"**

**Knuckles chuckled, "Better watch it Sonic."**

"**What I was just being friendly."**

**Amy scoffed, "Pfft… a little too friendly."**

"**Don't worry Amy I'm not trying to take your man", Tikal teased.**

"**I'M NOT HER MAN!" Sonic shouted.**

**Sonic's attention was turned to all the people in the hallway staring at him. Sonic chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.**

**Sonic slightly still embarrassed asked, "Huh… anyway, you guys know where Ms. Rabbit's class is?" **

"**You have that class too, Sonic?" Tikal asked.**

"**Sure do", he replied.**

"**Cool now we all have the same class together", Knuckles said.**

"**This is wonderful!" Amy exclaimed, embracing Sonic once more.**

"**GAAAAHHHH! Amy please don't do that", Sonic wailed.**

**He was blushing a bit, but didn't want the others to see. So he slipped from Amy's grasp and sped off.**

**Amy hot on his heels shouted, "Sonic wait! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG YOU GET BACK HERE!!"**

**Tikal and Knuckles giggled at the two. **

**Tikal turned to her cousin, "Are they always like this?"**

**Knuckles chuckled, "Yeah, but I think Sonic may have a thing for Amy."**

"**I could tell by the way he was blushing".**

"**You should meet the others. I'm sure Tails and Cream would love to meet you".**

"**Sounds good".**

"**We better hurry up or we'll be late."**

**They began to head to their first period class. Tikal was feeling much better than before.**

'**School hasn't even started and I already have two new friends', she thought happily. 'I think I'm really going to like it here'. She thought.**

**Unbeknownst to them they were being watched. A brown squirrel/chipmunk hybrid, a pink echidna, and a red fox.**

"**Well girls, looks like we have a new kid", snickered the squirrel/chipmunk.**

"**We should make her feel welcome shouldn't we Sal?" The pink echidna cackled.**

"**Yes we should. Let's say the usual?"**

"**He he he… she'll be out here in a week. Let's do it." The red fox snickered.**

"**HA HA HA HA!!!!!" They all laughed maniacally **

_**OOOHHHH! I wonder what that is all about. Read and review please. Didn't know if this was as good as the last chapter. But I'm slowly leading into the exciting parts. Please keep throwin' down those reviews & I'll keep throwin' up chapters. Chapter 3 coming soon!!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Say Hello to the Bad Girls

_**Wooooooooooo! I'm back! Sorry for the long lay off I've been real busy and I had a bit of writers block lol. But it's a new year and a new me! **__**J and a new chapter! Enjoy! :D **_

**Chapter 3: Say Hello To The Bad Girls**

They reached their first period class and entered the room just before the late bell rang.

"Just made it", Tikal sighed relieved.

"Yeah", Knuckles replied.

"Hey guys over here", Amy called out.

Knuckles and Tikal took their seats. Tikal sat on Amy's right side. On her left side was a cream colored rabbit with long ears. She wore a white t-shirt, a pair of brown plaid shorts that went above her knees. Also, a pair of white and brown vans.

"Tikal, I'd like you to meet my best friend Cream. Cream this is Knuckles' cousin Tikal", Amy introduced the two.

"Very nice to meet you Tikal", she said extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Cream", she said excepting her hand.

Behind Tikal sat Knuckles, who was eyeing a snow white fruit bat from across the room. She had aquamarine green eyes and a very shapely figure. She wore black low cut blouse that showed off her cleavage. A pair of slimming dark blue jeans, and a pair white ugg boots. Knuckles was extremely enticed by the beautiful. He couldn't stop staring. Tikal noticed this and decided to snap him out of it.

"Knuckles?" waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh… what?"

"You were staring at that girl over there", pointing to the bat. "Do you like her?" she asked tauntingly.

"WHAT! NO WAY!" he shouted.

"Then why were you gawking at her at her?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Okay… maybe I like her a little", he replied blushing madly.

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Rouge", he said dreamily.

"Why don't you ask her out?"

"Nah, she wouldn't be remotely interested in me."

Rouge then turned around in her seat and faced Knuckles and waved to him.

"Hiya, Knuckles", winking at him.

"Uh… hey Rouge", he replied sheepishly, blushing madly.

At that moment the teacher entered the room. She was cream colored female rabbit with long ears. She bears a strong resemblance to Cream, except that she has a light brown puff on her head. She's dressed in a lavender blouse and long white skirt. With a pair of black heels on her feet.

"Good morning, class. Sorry I'm late, the copier was out of toner," she then began to write her name on the board. "My name is Ms. Rabbit and I will be your English teacher."

Just then through the door entered a female squirrel, with flowing brown hair. She wore a jean mini skirt, a hot pink short sleeved shirt, and pink vans. Following behind her was a pink echidna, with lavender bangs that hung over her face. She wore slimming pair of black jeans, a purple blouse, and a pair of purple vans. Also a red fox, who was sporting a pair of denim shorts, a red v-neck shirt, and a pair of red vans.

"Girls you are tardy", said Ms. Rabbit.

"Oh sorry Ms. Rabbit, we were helping young kids cross the street to ensure they made it to school safely", said the squirrel/chipmunk hybrid in a fake sincere voice.

"Oh isn't that sweet, well I guess since it's the first day and you did a good deed, I will let it go."

"Oh thank you Ms. Rabbit, it won't happen again", she then turned to walk to her seat and under her breath mumbled, "sucker", grinning evilly as she made her way to her seat.

'Great Julie-Su is in this class. Great, just great', Knuckles thought sarcastically.

The three girls took their seats in the very back of the classroom. Amy shook her head in disdain.

"They seem nice", whispered Tikal

"Don't be fooled by that phony nice girl routine Tikal," Amy scoffed, "they act nice but in reality there real bitches".

"I don't know about that Amy I mean they look like their good people".

"Trust me Tikal you don't wanna get involved with those girls they're bad news", Amy warned.

"Well students welcome back! I'm just going to take roll and then we can get started", said Ms. Rabbit.

As she went through the list of students on her list she said them to herself.

"Amy, Sonic, Cream, Tails, Sally, Mina, Julie-Su, Fiona, Jet, Wave, Storm, Cosmo, Tikal, Shadow… Shadow?"

As she said his name, the ebony hedgehog walked into the room. He wore dark sunglasses, a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt, worn out blue jeans with slits in the knees, and his trademark hover shoes on his feet.

"Ah there you are Mr. Shadow, so nice of you to finally join us, please take a seat", she said sweetly.

He slid his shades down his face and looked at Ms. Rabbit, and just ignored her and proceeded to his seat and sat down in the seat in front of Tikal. Tikal seemed enamored with the ebony hedgehog for some reason. Something about him just intrigued Tikal.

'He's so mysterious', she thought as she looked at Shadow, 'Shadow? Who is he?', Tikal thought to herself.

"Okay class, welcome back! It's good to see all your bright shiny faces again! But, I also I see a brand new face. Why don't you stand up and introduce yourself sweetie", said Ms. Rabbit.

Tikal wasn't aware that she was being addressed, because she was still had her eyes locked on Shadow.

"Um, sweetie? Miss Tikal?"

"Huh?", Tikal snapped back to reality.

Sally and the other girls snickered, "What a spazz", Sally whispered.

This embarrassed Tikal to no end she was blushing red from embarrassment.

"Now girls please", as their laughter ceased. "Now dear stand up and introduce yourself to everyone".

Tikal stood up in front of everyone in the class with butterflies in her stomach. She placed her hands over her golden locket and remember the encouraging words from her mother, 'Just believe in yourself Tikal, believe in yourself just as I do in you'.

Tikal stood up straight and felt more confident. She smiled and proceeded.

"Hello everyone, my name is Tikal", she greeted.

"Why don't you tell everyone a little about yourself".

"Well I come from a small town called Emerald County, my father is a music producer for Chaos Records, and growing up I take care of chao that me and my mother would raise".

"Very interesting, Tikal. I'm sure your gonna love it here". Ms. Rabbit said warmly. "Well since this is the first day of a new school year, why don't we start off with something not too strenuous, something fun? On a blank piece of paper write down three things about yourself."

"Like what?" Amy asked.

"Anything, it could be about anything, as long its about you". Ms. Rabbit replied.

Everyone took out a piece of paper and began to write, except the three girls in the back.

Sally leaned over and whispered to Fiona, "Hey Fiona, lemme borrow a piece of paper".

Fiona went through her hand bag and pull out a piece of paper and handed to Sally. She took the piece of paper given to her by Fiona and rolled it up into a little ball. She eyed the back of Tikal's head and smirked to herself. She tossed the paper ball and it bounced of the back of the head of Tikal. Tikal felt something on the back of her head and moved her hand to the back of her head to feel if something was there. But felt nothing. She turned around and eyed the trio in the back. The three were acting (badly I might add) innocent. This annoyed Tikal slightly, but decided to just ignore them and redirect her attention to the assignment. But every time Tikal tried to turn the other cheek she was once again met with another paper ball bouncing of her head.

"This is gonna be a long day", Tikal sighed.

After class let out, everyone left the classroom. The others came out last together. Tikal came out picking out bits and pieces of paper out of her dreadlocks.

"Ugh those girls have serious issues", Tikal said picking the last bit of paper from her hair.

"I told you so. Don't worry about them Tikal, there just being immature", replied Amy.

"Yea they act that way all the time, don't let it get to you", said Knuckles.

"I'll try not too guys thank you", Tikal smiled at the support of her new friends.

"I'll see you in 3rd period Tikal", Knuckles said as he went the opposite way with the others.

Tikal waves and makes her way to her locker to get her history book for history next period. As she is retrieving her textbook from her locker she noticed a cast of shadows appear in front of her. She slowly turns around and is met by Sally and her gang. They circled her like a pack of wild dogs closing in on their prey, shooting her sinister looks. This made Tikal nervous. She was afraid of what they might do and unsure what their problem was with her.

"Well, well, well girls, look what we have hear", Sally spoke up. "It's the new girl".

"Yea what was her name again? Tickle, was it?" Julie-Su snickered.

Tikal didn't find this very amusing. More so annoying then anything else.

"Oooh! And what do we have here?" Fiona said tracing her finger over Tikal's locket.

This caused Tikal to back away. She was starting to get worried what these girls wanted with her.

"What do u want from? I don't want any trouble", Tikal said her voice a little shaky.

"Oh relax, we're not gonna hurt you. Right girls?" Sally said.

The girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"No see we just want to be friends", Sally continued. "You see what happened back there was just our little initiation".

"Initiation?" Tikal asked confused.

"Yes see whenever there is a new girl at school we test them to see if there worthy of being in our group. And me and the girls think you would be perfect for our group. So whaddaya say?" Sally asked.

Tikal didn't believe for one second that Sally was sincere. She just knew something about these girls just wasn't right.

"I'm sorry", Tikal spoke up. "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline your offer".

"Um excuse me?" Sally said insulted.

Tikal took a deep breath and said, "My answer is no".

Sally stared a hole right through Tikal. She then began to laugh. And the others joined in. This confused Tikal and wondered what was so funny.

"Wow you are a real idiot you know that? You just turned down your chance to be cool. And made yourself a powerful enemy", Sally snarled.

The three began to come closer to Tikal and surrounded her making sure there was no escape.

"That's right princess. Who the hell do you think you are anyway?" Julie-Su spat.

"No one says no to us. EVER!" Fiona spat, her brown eyes piercing right through Tikal.

The three kept getting closer and Tikal continued to back up. Pretty soon she ran out of room to step back as her back hit the lockers. The girls menacing glares had Tikal absolutely terrified now.

'I can't believe this is going to happen. I didn't even do anything', Tikal thought frightened.

Tikal was unable to find words, stuck in fear unable to move. Just when she thought she was in trouble as the three closing in closer and closer.

"HEY! Leave her alone!"

A voice cried out causing the three to halt. The three turned their attention away from the tan echidna and towards the source of the voice. Tikal to looked to see who was her savior. It was a yellow mongoose, with long purple hair held back in a black headband, and big beautiful green eyes. She wore earrings in her ears, 3 on in the right and 1 in her left. She wore a black tank top, a pair of dark blue jeans with holes in the knees, held up by a studded belt. and a pair of black and purple vans on her feet.

Sally then began walking up to the mongoose and soon came face to face.

"Or else what Mina?"

"Or else you got me to deal with", Mina answered back sharply.

The two stared each other down intensely almost daring one another to make a move.

"Guys teacher", Fiona warned.

That broke their intense stare down. The teacher saw them.

"You girls better get to class before your late", he said.

Sally turned to Fiona, "This isn't over. Watch your back", she threatened.

She began to walk away and her cronies soon followed. Mina then made her way to Tikal.

"Are you okay"?

"Yes I am thanks to you. Thank you very much", Tikal praised her.

Mina giggled, "No problem, I can't stand seeing those three always picking on people. I'm Mina by the way", extending her hand.

"I'm Tikal", she said accepting her hand.

"Your new aren't you?"

"Yea I am. And already some people don't like me", she sighed.

"Aw don't worry about those three skanks. They won't mess with you as long as I'm around. I got your back Tikal", Mina smiled.

This made Tikal smile, "Thank you Mina I appreciate that".

"No problem. So where are you headed?"

"Room 202, History".

"Hey me too! We got class together!" Mina said excited.

"That's great!" Tikal replied equally excited.

"Come on. We better hurry before we're late", Mina said.

The two then began to make their way to their second period class. As they walked Tikal noticed the black hedgehog from before. She looked at him as he leaned against his locker, listening to his ipod blasting heavy metal music. The hedgehog then turned to see Tikal looking at him. Tikal quickly turned away as soon as she made eye contact. Shadow turned away and resumed the way he was. They walked by and Tikal took another glance at the hedgehog.

"Who is he?"

_**Well my first chapter in months. Not as good as the last two but give me your thoughts and I'll try to deliver much better next time. I'll update as soon as I can guys just keep those reviews coming **__**J**_

_**R&R ;) **_


	4. Chapter 4: Station Square High Bad Boy

_**Whoop Whoop! Another update I told you I'd be back. Miss me? ;) lol. Well I know you all have been waiting for it. Shadow and Tikal are finally gonna meet each other! :D **_

_**Oh! What's gonna happen? Let's find out shall we? ;) lol**_

**Chapter 4: Station Square High Bad Boy**

Tikal and Mina walked out of history class together laughing and chatting. The two were quickly becoming the best of friends. The two had a lot in common with each other and shared a lot of the same interests. The two kept their conversation going until they reached their lockers, which by the way were right next to each other.

"Oh man", Mina giggled. "Wow Tikal, I gotta tell ya it's so nice to meet someone who is in to everything I like. It's like having a sister".

"Really?" Tikal asked stunned.

"Yea."

"Wow. Thanks Mina, that really means a lot to me", Tikal smiled.

She didn't have any siblings of her own so it was nice to be considered a sister by Mina. And she almost looked up to her like an older sister for helping her with Sally and the other girls earlier.

"No problem Tikal", Mina smiled reassuringly. "So what do you have next?"

"Algebra. What about you?"

"Ah I got art."

"Cool", Tikal said taking her Algebra book out of her locker and shutting it.

"Yea", Mina replied shutting her locker. "So I guess I'll see you in gym class?"

"You got it", Tikal winked.

Mina laughed, "Catch ya later buddy".

"See ya Mina", Tikal said walking around.

Mina then turned around and was met by a very unfamiliar face. Mina was face to face and nose to nose with Sally Acorn.

"Hello Mina", Sally spat.

"What do you want Sally?" Mina sighed.

"What I want is for you to mind you own damn business", she snarled.

"You messing with innocent people is my business", Mina stood up showing no fear whatsoever.

Sally laughed. "Oh Mina. Don't play this game, because you already know how it ends. I always win".

"Not this time Sally", Mina said stepping closer so she was face to face with Sally.

"I'm sick of you always pushing people around and acting like your queen of this place. I'm sick of your snobby attitude, your cruelty, and those two hoes behind you".

This angered Julie-Su and Fiona and they wanted nothing more than to pounce on Mina. But, Sally restrained them doing anything.

"Easy girls", Sally said in a calm tone.

Sally then got nose to nose with Mina. Her smug, over-confident look not once leaving her face.

"Ok Mina, if this is the way you wanna play it fine. But, your making a huge mistake. Your life will be a living hell by the end of the year".

She leaned closer to whisper in Mina's ear, "Just like before. And the same goes for you to princess", looking at Tikal.

This made Tikal feel nervous. It made Mina shake with anger. Just thinking of what Sally did to her last year made her irate. But she kept her hidden. She didn't want to give Sally the satisfaction of her losing her temper.

"Not this year Sally. Your going down", Mina hitched her bag over her shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to class".

She began to walk away from the three. She then stopped and turned around.

"Oh and by the way. Don't mess with Tikal again", Mina warned.

She then turned on her heel and began to walk to class. The three girls shook their heads and smirked.

"Oh girls this is gonna be one fun year", Sally laughed.

Julie-Su and Fiona joined in and the three laughed menacingly.

Tikal then entered her 3rd period, algebra. She loved algebra. It was one of her best subjects. As she walked into the classroom she waved to Knuckles. She noticed that all the seats are taken except for one. And it was right next to him. The hedgehog from this morning. Tikal was nervous to sit next to the intimidating looking ebony hedgehog. She slowly made her way over to the empty seat, set her bag down and sat down. She looked over at the hedgehog. Tikal didn't know what it was, but something about him really interested her. Tikal decided to introduce herself to him and maybe learn more about him.

"Hello", Tikal greeted.

He just sat there and didn't respond. This made Tikal nervous. But she decided to try again.

"Um hello", a little bit louder this time.

She got something this time. The ebony hedgehog turned his head slightly to face the echidna.

"Um hi, I'm Tikal", she said jovial, but still had a pang of nervousness.

"Humph", Shadow huffed and just turned his head.

Tikal just shrank away nervously, not wanting to possibly further infuriate the hedgehog.

'Well he certainly isn't the most friendliest person around that's for sure', Tikal thought to herself.

After 3rd and 4th period lunch finally came. Amy, Cream, Mina and Tikal exit the girls locker room after gym class laughing and sharing funny stories with one another.

"Oh man I don't know about you girls, but I've certainly worked up an appetite", Mina said.

"I know what you mean, I'm hungry too", Tikal replied.

The girls headed to the cafeteria and got in line. They got and paid for their food and went to a table for them to sit at. They began to eat their food and chat with each other.

"So Tikal, how are you liking Station Square High so far?" Cream asked.

"I'm actually liking it a lot", Tikal replied.

"Yea she had a little run in with Sally and her two followers earlier, but I scared them off", Mina boasted.

The girls giggled at this.

"I can't stand those three skanks, they're so obnoxious", Amy spat.

"Yea but you don't have to worry about them Tikal", Mina assured. "Because if they ever come around here again they're gonna regret it".

"I appreciate your help and your support guys, thank you so much", Tikal said.

"Hey girls what's up"?

The girls turn to see Sonic with Tails and Knuckles in tow. The boys sat at the same table as them.

"Hey Sonic", Amy squealed clutching Sonic tightly.

"Amy can't breath…again", Sonic choked.

"Sorry", Amy muttered releasing him.

"So what's up everyone?" Knuckles asked.

"Not much really", Tikal replied.

"Yea just girls being girls", Mina said.

"Tikal what's this I hear about you almost getting in a fight with Sally?", Knuckles said.

"It wasn't a fight Knuckles. And don't worry about it nothing happened", Tikal assured her slightly over-protective cousin.

"I just don't like those three. Especially Julie-Su", Knuckles said with anger.

"We all know what happened between you and Julie-Su last year Knuckle-head we don't need to hear I again", Sonic said.

"Watch it smart-ass!" Knuckles warned.

"Now Knuckie, watch that temper of yours", a smooth velvety female voice said.

The group turned to see a snow white fruit bat Rouge the Bat.

Knuckles growled, "Don't call me that batgirl".

Rouge just giggled to herself. She just loved to rile up his dreadlocks.

'He's cute when he's angry', Rouge thought to herself.

Rouge then noticed Tikal and turned her attention to her.

"Hey I know you. Tikal? Is that it?"

Tikal replied, "Yes that's my name".

"Well", Rouge squeezing herself in between Amy and Tikal.

Amy grunted and was non to happy about the bats intrusion.

"It's nice to meet you", extending her hand.

Tikal gripped her hand in acceptance, "It's a pleasure Rouge".

"The pleasure is all mine."

The group then ate there lunch together exchanging conversation with each other and sharing a few laughs. Tikal was enjoying being among friends it made her feel much like at home. Then out of the corner of her eye she spotted him again. The ebony hedgehog from earlier, Shadow was his name. Shadow entered the cafeteria wearing his almost permanent scowl on his face.

'Does he ever smile?', Tikal wondered.

Tikal was unaware that she was staring at Shadow. Amy noticed this.

"Um, Tikal? Tikal?"

"Huh? What?" Tikal responded finally.

"You spaced out. Are you okay?"

"Um…yea I'm fine", Tikal replied.

"Something catch your eye hun? Or should I say _someone", _Rouge said winking slyly.

"What? No don't be ridiculous", Tikal laughed sheepishly, blushing like mad crazy.

"Who? The only person I see is Shadow", Sonic said.

"Is that who you were looking at Tikal"? Amy asked curiously.

"Yea", Tikal admitted, slightly embarrassed. "It seems like he seems angry all the time. I think he might be upset about something."

"Yea that's Shadow for you", Sonic mumbled with a mouthful of food.

"Does anyone know the reason why"? Tikal wondered.

"No one does", Rouge responded. "Shadow keeps to himself and doesn't talk much. He won't even talk to me and we've known each other for years."

Tikal once again averted her gaze towards the ebony hedgehog with the crimson streaks in his quills. She wanted to know a little bit more about him and what it is that makes him so sad.

"He looks so sad", Tikal said under her breath.

After lunch they went to there perspective classes. They said there goodbyes and went there separate ways. Mina and Tikal stayed behind since they have gym the same period. After gym was over they walked out of the girls locker room and went their separate ways. Tikal made her way to chemistry class. Since the gym was all the way on the other side of the school she was a few minutes late to class. She finally made it to the classroom and busted through the door.

"Sorry I'm late", she panted.

The teacher is a red fox with long brown hair wearing a white blouse and long grey skirt. She gets out of her desk with clipboard in hand looks over the attendance sheet.

"What is your name sweetie?"

"Tikal the Echidna".

"Hmm Tikal?…um oh yes the new student! Here you are. I hope it wasn't any trouble finding the class", she said.

'She seems nice', Tikal thought. "Well I go to gym before I go here so it's a long walk."

"Oh my that is far. Well since your new its okay, but try not to make a habit out of it", she said playfully.

"Okay Ms…."

"Parsons. Ms. Parsons. Well I think we don't have anymore students for you to partner with for the rest of the semester…"

She was cut off by the door creaking open and Shadow the Hedgehog entered the classroom.

"Ahh Mr. Hedgehog nice of you to finally join us. It's actually a good thing your here".

"Really? Why is that?" Shadow asked. Teachers were normally peeved when he came in late. 'At least I show up. I could not show up at all', he thought.

"Because you can be Tikal's lab partner", she said with a wide smile on her face.

Tikal stood frozen in nervousness looking into the piercing red eyes of the ebony hedgehog. Shadow just stared at the apricot echidna almost as if he was sizing her up.

Tikal gulped, 'This is gonna be a loooong year.'


	5. Chapter 5: More Friends

_**Whoop Whoop! :D Update! Been busy with school haven't had a chance to finish this, but I finally got this chapter uploaded. Last time we left Shadow and Tikal they learned they were going to lab partners for the year. Let's see how that's gonna work. Shall we? ;)**_

**Chapter 5: More Friends **

Tikal sat uncomfortably on the stool, occasionally glancing at the black hedgehog seated next to her. Tapping her pencil against the lab table with her right hand, while twirling one her dreadlocks around her left finger. The uncomfortable silence between the two seemed to be lasted for an eternity. Shadow sat on the stool on the far end of the lab table, with his arms crossed staring blankly at the board. The apricot echidna shifted uncomfortably in her seat nervously. Thinking of words to say to Shadow, but nothing escaped past her lips.

'Come on, he's going to be your lab partner. Say something to him'! Her mind shouted.

"So…Shadow," finally finding the words to break the awkward silence.

"Um…look I know you might not like me, but we're supposed to be lab partners for the school year. So can we just try to get along and make this work"?

Tikal sighed and put her head sown after not getting an immediate response from him.

"Tikal…right?"

Tikal's head shot up and she looked at Shadow. And for the first time she was met by his crimson eyes. Tikal for a split moment found herself memorized by them. She had never seen anyone with eyes that color. She was simply enthralled by them.

"Um…hello."

"Huh?" Tikal responded snapping back to reality.

"Your name is Tikal if I remember correct," Shadow replied.

"Yes."

"Sorry about being an ass before."

"It's ok," Tikal smiled.

Shadow returned it with a smile of his own, but still maintained his permanent scowl. Tikal found this quite attractive and felt her cheeks get hot with embarrassment.

'What the hell is he doing to me?'

"Guess we better start on this assignment", Shadow said.

"Uh yea…we should," Tikal replied.

The two proceeded with their assignment. They made a very good team. Tikal enjoyed being around the ebony hedgehog. He wasn't anything like she expected. She felt comfortable around him. Shadow was actually enjoying Tikal's company as well. He actually didn't mind being around her than he did other people. After class the two walked out, exiting behind the rest of the class. The two turned to one another.

"I'll see you around Tikal," Shadow said turning heading in the opposite direction.

"Bye Shadow! See you tomorrow!" Tikal replied waving and smiling.

She turned and headed towards her final class of the day.

The final bell rang at three releasing the students from school. The students all flooded through the front door of the school. Behind the crowd followed Sonic and the gang.

"Man not a bad first day," Sonic said. "How was your first day Tikal?"

"It was great! I think I'm really gonna like it here."

"Well see about that."

The group turned to see Sally and her crew. They wore smug smirks on their face.

"I wouldn't get so comfortable if I were you," Sally spat.

"Yea just remember we run this school," Fiona chimed in.

"And if you don't watch where you step…you might get stepped on," Julie-Su finished.

The three were dead in Tikal's face. Tikal tried hard to stand her ground and not show any signs of intimidation. These girls were being such bitches to her and for no reason at all!

"Better back off Sally!" Amy said getting in between Sally and her gang.

"Oh yea Pinky? And what are you gonna do about it!" Sally answered back.

Both girls were face to face, nose to nose. The tension was high until someone else stepped in.

"Enough Sally! Why don't you three hoes just get lost!" Mina snapped.

"Yea beat it you guys," Tails stepped in.

"Yea leave Tikal alone," Cream replied.

"Otherwise you'll have us to deal with," Rouge said stepping in as well.

"You better not lay a finger on my cousin," Knuckles said.

Pretty soon all of Tikal's friends were standing in front of the three acting as a defensive shield protecting her.

'Wow. They are really true friends,' Tikal thought touched by her friend's gesture.

Julie-Su stepped forward from Sally and Fiona's side towards the group, specifically Knuckles.

"Oh Knuckles…we were only having fun sweetie. Don't be like that," she said winking at the red echidna.

This made Rogue's blood boil. She secretly had a huge crush on Knuckles since she met him.

Julie-Su traced her finger on Knuckles chest, bringing up to his chin. Knuckles grabbed her hand and cast it aside.

"As if Julie-Su," he scoffed. "That may have worked before, but I'm not falling for that old routine again."

Julie-Su frowned at this as she knew all to well what he was referring to. This made Rogue smile that Knuckles didn't buy into Julie-Su's seduction.

"Humph," Julie-Su sighed.

"Come on girls lets go. These losers are seriously giving me a migraine," Sally said.

The three brushed past the group. Julie-Su bumped into Rouge purposely on her way. This really infuriated Rouge. She was about to retaliate, when she was stopped by a certain red echidna. The three walked off as the group stayed behind, Rouge still steaming over the actions of Julie-Su.

"Let it go Rouge," Knuckles said holding her back.

She couldn't help but notice Knuckles had his strong arms around her waist. This somewhat excited her having him this close to her. Her cheeks grew red of her thoughts.

Knuckles realized he had his hands around Rouge and immediately released his grasp. His cheeks were almost as red as his fur.

"Um…sorry about that," Knuckles said nervously.

"Oh no problem," Rouge said trying to hide her blush from him.

"Awww did we miss all the fun?"

The group turned to see a silver hedgehog with big spiked up quills. He wore a black hoody, a pair of designer jeans, and a pair of converse chucks. Next to him was a lilac colored cat. She had her hair in a ponytail on her head. She wore a dark purple top with jeans, and purple flats. They were accompanied by a green hawk and a purple swallow. The hawk wore a black tee shirt, a pair of worn skinny jeans, and red vans. On his head he had a pair of goggles. The swallow had a pair of shades that sat atop of her head with a white bandana she wore. She wore a white tank top, black jeans, and white vans.

"Yupp late as usual I see Silver," joked Sonic.

"Though I'm sure with you around Sonic the fun never stops." the cat said sarcastically.

"Haha very funny, Blaze."

"We're you guys headed?" The swallow asked.

"We we're thinking about heading down to my Uncle Chuck's for a bite to eat. You guys wanna come with?" Sonic asked.

"Sure," they said.

Blaze noticed an echidna she had not seen before. She made her way over to the newcomer.

"Hello there, my name is Blaze."

"Hi I'm Tikal, I'm Knuckle's cousin."

"Are you new here?"

"Yea today was my first day," she replied.

"Well nice to meet you," she smiled.

Same to you," returning her smile.

The hedgehog came over and introduced himself.

"I'm Silver," he greeted.

The hawk and swallow followed suit and introduced themselves as well.

"I'm Wave," said the swallow.

"And I'm Jet," said the hawk.

"Nice to meet you all," Tikal replied.

"Well what are we waiting on let's get going," Sonic says.

"I'll race you blue boy!" Jet challenged.

"You're on!"

The two sped down the street neck and neck with each other. The others followed behind to keep up with them.

The group had fun and really enjoyed their meals. Tikal had a lot of fun with her new friends. She was having so much fun she didn't pay attention to the time. It was almost dark and she promised her father she'd be home hours ago. Thoughts of her new friends filled her head as she walked down the street on her way home. She made her way down the street past a gang of hedgehogs in tattered, baggy clothing. Tikal felt as she was being followed. She glanced back and saw her suspicions were correct as the hedgehogs were not far behind. She started to walk faster to get away from the creepy hedgehogs. They sped up as well trying to keep up with her. She then went into light jogging mode and looked back and saw they were still after her. She then broke into a sprint. She ran around a corner and bumped into another hedgehog. He had a sick smirk on his face, which frightened Tikal. She took off into an alley way only to wind up at a dead end.

"Well, well, well look at what we have here," sneered the one of thee hedgehogs.

"You look a little lost young lady," said another one.

"We can help you out…for a price," another said looking Tikal over.

She knew all to well what he was referring to. She was afraid for her life at that moment. She was shaking with fear, she did the only thing she could do…

"HELP!" She screamed.

One hedgehog came over and slapped her hard in the face. The blow sent her down to the grown. Her vision was blurred as tears started to fill her eyes. She heard them arguing over which one of them would have their way first with her. Then sounds of screams, trash cans being knocked over, and people running away came. Tikal heard the sounds of footsteps draw near her. She started to shake with fear. Her vision still blurry and tears in her eyes. She then felt a pair of hands grabbing her by the shoulders and lifting her up to her feet, and setting her against the wall. Her vision slowly started to clear up. The person in front of her started to become clearer. She still didn't let her guard down for a second. She still stayed curled up in almost a fetal position. Once her vision she was met by a very familiar pair of red eyes that belonged to a certain dark hedghog.

'I don't believe it,' she thought.

"Shadow?"

_**OHHH cliffhanger lol. Well that's chapter 5 hopefully you guys enjoyed it. I tried to update as soon as possible so hopefully it didn't seem like I rushed it. Well like always I appreciate your guys feedback! Read & Review and I should be back with another update real soon ;) **_


	6. Chapter 6: The Unexpected Hero

_**Was sup! I'm back again with yet another update! I wanna say thank you to everyone for the reviews you guys have given me. The feedback has been awesome and I really enjoy reading your guys' response and your comments and I really appreciate the love! So enjoy Chapter 6! **__**J **_

**Chapter 6: The Unexpected Hero**

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked.

Tikal was still on shock. She couldn't believe that Shadow was the one to save her from. She wanted to say something, but as it seems to common when she is near the ebony hedgehog she was at a loss for words. She just couldn't believe that all people to come to her rescue, it was Shadow.

"Um yes, I'm fine. Thank you soo much Shadow. I would hate to think what might of happen if you hadn't come."

"It's no problem. You should be more careful. There are quite a few nut jobs around at this time of night."

Shadow examined her face noting the faint red mark on her face that was the cause of that blow.

Tikal appreciated his concern, "It's fine Shadow, thank you."

"How bout I take you home," he offered. "It's dangerous to be out this late alone."

Tikal smiled at his thoughtfulness and nodded in acceptance. Shadow gestured for her to follow him out of the alleyway. They made their way up to entrance of the alley and made their way up the road. Shadow led them to a parked motorcycle on the side of the road. Tikal made note of the motorcycle as they approached it. The bike was black with red trim. And on the sides was a red spiral logo. This was Shadow's signature logo but Tikal was not aware of this.

Shadow reached into his backpack and pulled out a helmet with the same logo on it as the bike. He hands the helmet over to Tikal to put on. As she puts the helmet on she gets a questionable look on her face.

"Shouldn't you wear the helmet?"

"Nahh I don't need it," he gets the bike and turns back. "Here hop on."

Tikal gets on the bike behind Shadow and wraps her arms around his waist. He kicks start the motorcycle and begins to taxi onto the street before pulling off and zooming down the street. Tikal had never been on a motorcycle so the feeling was rather exhilarating. She felt as if she was flying through the city streets with Shadow. As they got closer to the suburbs, she pointed out directions to her house. Upon finally reaching her home, Shadow stopped in front of the nice two-story Victorian style home.

"Thanks for the ride Shadow. And for saving me. I really appreciate it. If there's anything you need…"

"Don't worry about it."

"There has gotta be something I can do," she pressed.

"You don't owe me anything. I was more than happy to do it," Shadow replied.

"Please Shadow, there's gotta be something I can do."

Shadow sensing that she wasn't going to let this go, he sighed, "I'll let you know."

"Thank you Shadow," Tikal said embracing him.

The embrace surprised the ebony hedgehog, he returned by giving her a pat on the back.

"Your welcome. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Okay," Tikal smiled.

Shadow returned with his signature grin. He kicked started his motorcycle and revved up his motor before pulling off down the street. Tikal watched as he faded further down until he was out of sight. She began to make her way inside her house. She cautiously opened the front door. There was no sign of her father when she entered the house. She slowly closed the front door, as to not make noise. As she closed the door and made her way towards the staircase.

"And where have you been young lady?"

The voice stopped her dead in her tracks. She slowly turned around to see her father seated in his big chair, with a very stern look on his face. And Tikal knew that look all to well and it meant her father was not in a good mood.

"Sorry Dad I was out with some friends and…"

"And you didn't think to call and tell me your gonna be late?" he said cutting her off.

"I lost track of time Dad. I'm really sorry I worried you."

He sighed, getting up from his chair and embracing his daughter.

"The important thing is that your alright."

Tikal returned the embrace. She decided not to tell her father about the incident and Shadow. She didn't want to worry him anymore than she has tonight.

"Come on dinner is ready and waiting," smiling gesturing for her to follow him into the kitchen.

After dinner, Tikal finished her homework and changed into her sleep wear. She put on a purple tank top and black pajama bottoms. She was sitting in her bed thinking about Shadow. It seems as if lately he seemed to be always on her mind. And Tikal was confused as to why she was so infatuated with him. There was just something about his mystique aura that fascinated him. He wasn't like most of her friends that's for sure. Seeing that it was late Tikal turned off the light on her nightstand and curled up under her blankets and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Tikal and her father were sitting at the dinning table having breakfast. Tikal didn't want to bring up the events from last night, fearing that her father might get suspicious. But that didn't stop her father from bringing it up.

"So…what friends were you with last night?"

Tikal nearly choked on her cereal, but refrained from making her father suspicious.

"Oh it was me, Knuckles, Sonic, Amy, Rouge, Tails, Cream, Blaze, Silver, Blaze, Jet, and Wave."

"Ah see that you made new friends already. And your cousin is there so that's a benefit."

"Yea you were right Dad. I was really nervous at first, but you helped me through it. Thanks Dad."

Tikal embraced her father and which he returned.

"Aww don't thank me. You did it. Might want to hurry up kiddo so you're not late."

Tikal finished her breakfast, grabbed her back pack, hugged and kissed her father and went out the door. As she opened the door she sees her cousin.

"Hey Knuckles", she greets.

"Hey cuz. I thought we could walk to school together."

"Sounds good to me."

The two echidna's walked side by side on there way to school.

Tikal excused herself from her second period class to use the restroom. She went into the restroom and saw a chipmunk/squirrel hybrid at the sink. She turned her head upon hearing the door open to see the apricot echidna.

"Well look who it is," Sally snickered.

Tikal sighed, "Look Sally, I don't want any trouble I'm just trying to use the bathroom."

"No trouble…just as long as you stay out of my way. You already stepped on my toes once, so if I was you I'd try not to let it happen again."

Sally was just about to leave when Tikal spoke up.

"What is your problem with me? I've done absolutely nothing to you and yet you want to make me your target. Why?"

Sally looked the echidna sternly in the eyes and snarled, "I don't need a reason for what I do. I just do it because I can. But if you got a problem with it. Please feel free to test me bitch."

Tikal had no response for that as she fell silent. Sally satisfied sensing that she had indeed won the verbal dispute.

"Yea that's exactly what I thought", she snickered.

Sally bumped Tikal on her way out the door. Tikal sighed irritated by Sally's actions. She didn't understand what this girl had against her she did nothing wrong. She decided to just ignore it and go on about her business as best she could. She wasn't going to let Sally get to her. No way, no how.

"So what are you doing this weekend?"

Mina asked Tikal as they were at her locker after class ended. Tikal was putting some books away before shutting her locker door shut.

"Hmmm I don't know. I was thinking of probably just going home."

"Aww come on it's the weekend. Let's have some fun. Me and the girls were planning on having a sleepover at my place", Mina urged.

"Well", she looks at Mina's face and breaks down. "Okay, sure! It'll be fun!"

"Sweet! I'll see you later and we'll discuss all the other details."

"Okay see you at lunch!"

Tikal turns and bumps into someone and drops her bag and books on the ground.

"Oh I'm so…"

Tikal stops and finds herself face to face with Shadow The Hedgehog.

"Sorry, here let me help", Shadow says kneeling down to gather her books and papers.

"No let me".

They were both on their knees trying to gather all the papers. They both reached for the same piece of paper and their hands connected. Tikal immediately pulled her hand away and blushed. Shadow trying to hide a slight blush on his face, handed the paper to Tikal and accepted it gladly.

"Thanks Shadow", she said still slightly embarrassed.

"No problem. So where you headed?"

"Algebra… Wait your in my class aren't you going?"

"Eh well math isn't really my thing."

"And why is that?" Tikal inquired.

"I just don't", Shadow replied.

"There's got to be a reason."

Shadow paused. 'Why do I feel obligated to tell her these things?' Shadow thought to himself. He was never really this talkative and nice towards someone before. But there was something different about her. Something he just couldn't put his finger on.

"Well…let's just say isn't really my thing."

"Oh I see. Well if you need help I would be more then happy to help you Shadow", she offered.

"I mean it's the least I could do for you after you saved me."

Shadow sighed, "I told you, you don't have to do anything for me."

"I know", Tikal replied. "I want to".

Shadow looked into her blue eyes. He felt himself getting lost in them. Sensing that this was the only way to make her happy he decided to comply with her wishes.

"Okay fine."

Tikal smiled, "Great meet me after school. Well go to my house. I gotta go bye Shadow!"

After the echidna went the opposite way, Shadow couldn't help smile to himself. He was pretty excited to spend more time with the echidna.

"Someone's happy."

Shadow knew that voice all to well. It belonged to e certain blue hedgehog.

"Beat it faker."

The cobalt hedgehog then came into the ebony hedgehog's line of sight.

"I didn't know you had it in you Shadow", nudging him with his elbow.

Shadow scoffed, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You and Tikal."

Shadow's eyes bugged out of his head and he turned sharply to face Sonic.

"It's not even like that", he snapped.

Jabbing his finger in Sonic's chest. The smirk never left the blue hedgehog's face.

"Hey easy, I just meant it looks like you and Tikal are getting along is all."

"She's just helping with my algebra. No big deal faker."

"Well if its only that, why are you so happy?" Sonic smirked.

Shadow began to feel nervous but didn't let it show.

"None of your business blue. Now if you excuse me I have somewhere I gotta be."

He brushes past Sonic and heads in the opposite direction. Sonic smiles to himself.

After school, Tikal and Shadow met up and on Shadow's motorcycle went to Tikal's house. Her father had left a note saying that he would be working late at the studio tonight. So that left the echidna and hedgehog all alone. They were going over that evening's homework assignment and preparing each other for the upcoming algebra test. Shadow was pretty impressed with Tikal's knowledge and he was starting to get a better idea of what he was doing. Tikal felt like she was paying her debt to Shadow by helping him out and she felt great that she could help him in anyway after what he did for her.

"Wow Shadow, I gotta say your really getting the hang of this. You'll no doubt be ready for the test."

"Well I guess that wouldn't be the case if you hadn't helped me. Thanks."

"Oh no problem at all. it's the least I can do."

Awkward silence started to fill the living room with the two. They both sat on the sofa, occupying opposite ends. Tikal wasn't sure what to say next. That nervousness she felt whenever she was around the black hedgehog had returned.

"Um…would you like something to eat or drink?" She offered.

"Sure that be cool," Shadow excepted. He thought since she was being nice he'd let her. She felt compelled to give back to him so he figure why not.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

She removes herself from the sofa and makes her way into the kitchen. Shadow in the meantime decided to take in the surroundings of the living room. Very nice, expensive, yet quaint furniture. I nice flat wide screen, universal high-definition television mounted on the wall. A staircase that lead to the second story of the house. The house was not small by any means. I nice, good-sized Victorian style, two-story home. On the wall Shadow spotted gold and platinum album records in frames. Shadow's curiosity getting the better of him decides to make his way over to the display. The albums were some artists' best work that Tikal's father had worked with. Next to that was a trophy case with trophies, awards, and other achievements. He saw one of the trophies had a nameplate that had Tikal's name on it. The award stated: Best Chao breeder.

As Shadow admired this and many other of Tikal's accomplishments, he failed to notice that the tumblers on the front door being unlocked.

There entered Pachacamac through the front door mumbling to himself, "Who the hell parked their damn motorcycle in my driveway?"

As he closed the door behind him he cast is eyes on the stranger in his house with a leather jacket on and wearing an almost permanent scowl. The echidna didn't like the look of the hedgehog. He reached over and grabbed an umbrella from the coat rack and he slowly creped up behind the unsuspecting intruder. Clutching it tight raising it over his head and above his shoulder.

Shadow still admiring all the accolades saw a reflection in one big trophy cup, only it wasn't his. Turning around he was face to face with an older echidna with an umbrella in hand, ready to swing it as if he was a major league baseball player. Shadow was able to duck out of the way just in the knick of time, making the echidna swing at air.

"WOAH! WHAT THE FU….!"

Shadow was cut off by another attempted swing by the echidna which he ducked.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE! GET OUTTA HERE!" Pachacamac exclaimed taking yet another swing at him.

"WOAH TAKE IT EASY!"

Shadow's plea would fall short as he would continue to swing the umbrella. Pretty soon chasing him around the living room, knocking over thing and breaking them. Shadow tripped over a chair while back pedaling. He fell onto his back and was left staring at an almost crazed echidna standing over him holding the umbrella overhead, ready to bring it down like an axe. Shadow was trapped with nowhere to go just waited for the blow to come.

"DADDY STOP!"

The both turned to see Tikal standing in the doorway with a track of snacks.

"Tikal quick call the police!" Her father exclaimed.

"This nut job is you father?" Shadow fired back.

"NUTJOB! YOU WERE SNOOPING AROUND MY HOUSE YOU NO GOOD SON OF A…"

"DADDY!" Tikal exclaimed cutting off her father.

"I wasn't snooping. I was just looking around", Shadow explained.

"For what? Something to steal?" Prodding Shadow's chest with the umbrella.

"ENOUGH!" Tikal exclaimed.

The both fell silent. Tikal sighed and decided to explain what was going on.

"Daddy he's no thief. This is my friend Shadow from school. Shadow this is my father Pachacamac."

The both looked at each other clearly embarrassed and chuckled simultaneously said, "Hey…how's it going?"

Tikal slapped her hand against her forehead. She shook clearly embarrassed.

'Why me?' she thought to herself.

_**And there you have it! Special shout out to my good friend Chelsea aka LALALOVESONIC for helping me with this chapter. This one is much longer than previous chapters. But hopefully you guys will enjoy it! Read and Review and I'll see you around! SEE YA! :D **_


End file.
